Sentimientos confusos
by bigirlsdontcry
Summary: Santana siempre había estado enamorada de su mejor amiga Brittany pero puede que algo cambie cuando una de sus compañeras le confiese sus sentimientos...
1. Chapter 1

Buenas! Me apetecía escribir algo sobre Quinntana y aquí está. Puede que sean varios capítulos, no estoy segura. Depende del tiempo libre, los comentarios y la inspiración.

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen.

**SANTANA POV**

Iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos con todas las miradas puestas en mí. Lógico. Era la chica más popular de todo el McKinley, animadora y con un cuerpazo. Mi vida era perfecta, o eso aparentaba que fuese. Mientras que todo el mundo me veía como una cabrona sin corazón en realidad era todo lo contrario. Me refugiaba en todos esos comentarios mordaces y críticas para que en realidad no supieran lo frágil que era. Prefería que me temieran a arriesgarme a salir herida por confiar en alguien. Aunque no todos me temían. Había una persona con la que podía ser yo misma sin tener miedo. Y esa persona era...

-¡San!¡Despierta!

-¡Brittany!¡Me has asustado!

En efecto. Brittany era la persona más dulce y adorable de todo el mundo. (Puajj ¿he dicho yo eso? Tanto unicornio me está afectando...)

-Perdona San...

(Ay, qué carita de pena)

-No, lo siento Britt-Britt es que iba pensando en mis cosas y no me he dado cuenta.

-Puff, ¡menos mal! dice sonriéndome. (Dios, cuando sonríe hace que mis nervios aumenten)

-Oye Britt, tengo que ir a por mis libros a la taquilla. Ve tú yendo a historia.

-De acuerdo pero no tardes o te echaré de menos.- Y dicho esto me da un beso en la mejilla que hace que me ponga colorada y se va dando saltitos. Se me había puesto una cara de tonta que fue borrada rápidamente al ver con quién se encontraba. Artie, su novio. (¿qué hace con ese pringado? Yo soy Santa López, soy mil veces mejor). Podía tener a cualquiera y ,sin embargo, estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga (estúpida vida).

Seguí caminando hasta que casi llegué a las taquillas pero cuando ya estaba cerca una mano me agarró del uniforme y me dio un tirón haciendo que entrara de forma brusca en el armario del conserje. Cuando me recompuse del empujón pensaba en decirle un par de palabritas al imbécil que se había atrevido a tocarme pero entonces me di cuenta de quién había sido. Quinn Fabray. Estaba tan sorprendida que apenas podía hablar.

-¿Quinn?...¿qué...qué demonios haces?!¡¿Por qué me has metido aquí dentro?!¡¿Y por qué estás tú aquí?!

-¡Shhh!¡Si dejas de gritar te lo explico!- Había sido un susurro pero lo había dicho medio gritando.

-Está bien...tienes 10 segundos para explicarme qué coño hago en el armario de la limpieza metida contigo.

-A ver...no sé cómo empezar...Bueno, te he agarrado porque necesitaba hablar contigo y debía de ser en privado, por eso lo del armario.

-Ajá...¿y bien...?

-¿Y bien, qué?

-¿Qué era eso tan importante que me tenías que decir?

Quinn parecía nerviosa. Es más, su actitud hacía que yo también me estuviera poniendo de los nervios.

-Venga, suéltalo ya.

No entiendo por qué la estaba costando tanto decírmelo. Ya habíamos pasado la fase de pelearnos por ser capitanas de las animadoras. Las dos éramos co-capitanas, cosa que no nos importaba. Además, había empezado hasta a cogerla aprecio. Algo así como "amigas". Aunque siempre lo fuimos hasta que empezamos luchar por la popularidad, todo se mezcló y...

-Como sabes, volvemos a llevarnos bien lo que significa que podemos confiar la una en la otra, ¿correcto?

-Emm...supongo.

-Pues hay algo que me ha estado reconcomiendo los últimos días...Santana...

-¿Sí?

-Tú...creo que me...gustas.


	2. Chapter 2

No podía estar pasando. Quinn Fabray, una chica católica, una de mis mejores amigas me estaba diciendo que le gustaba.

-Estarás de broma, ¿no?

Por la cara que puso no parecía que bromeara.

-Santana, te lo estoy diciendo en serio. Me gustas.

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿y por qué y cuando? y...

-¡Déjame contestarlas una a una!

-Lo siento pero es demasiado confuso para mí.

-Para mí sí que es tremendamente confuso.

-Pero Quinn...¡eres la chica más heterosexual que conozco!¿Cómo te voy a gustar?

-¡No lo sé, Santana! Sólo sé que es así. Llevamos siendo de nuevo amigas desde verano y en estos meses hemos estado muy cómodas y muy bien y puede...que sea esa la razón.

-Yo creo que en realidad no te gusto, solamente te caigo muy bien y el haber estado tan agusto te ha liado un poco.

-Mira, no estoy segura del todo pero sé que es más que amistad lo que siento por ti.

-Quinn, somos amigas no podemos...

-Ah, ¿y tú con Brittany, qué?

-¿Qué pasa con Brittany?

-Vamos, Santana. Todo el mundo sabe lo que te pasa con Brittany.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- (¿cómo que todo el mundo?¿qué saben exactamente?)

-No lo voy a decir porque sé que me estás entendiendo perfectamente pero no me vengas con la excusa de que somos amigas y las amigas no pueden salir.

-Pero Quinn, ¡ni tú ni yo somos lesbianas!

-Santana...me da igual lo que seas, yo siempre te querré pase lo que pase. Eres mi amiga y te acepto pero por favor tienes que ser sincera conmigo. Aunque sobre todo tienes que ser sincera contigo misma.

De repente sentí un escozor en los ojos. Un par de lágrimas rebeldes mojaron mis mejillas. (¿era verdad? ¿podía confiar en ella sin ser juzgada?) No sabía qué hacer. Me derrumbé completamente.

-Yo sólo quiero...sólo quiero que me quieran por lo que soy, sin tener que aparentar...Joder, ¿es tan difícil lo que pido?

Mis piernas flaquearon y estuve a punto de caer si no fuera porque unos brazos me habían agarrado. Me levantaron y me abrazaron fuerte. Escondí la cabeza en su cuello y lloré. Lloré por miedo, miedo de que la gente no me aceptara si supieran lo que realmente soy, por el haber sido rechazada por la única persona a la que amababa pero sobre todo lloré porque por fin alguien estaba dispuesto a apoyarme. Cuando me calmé un poco me separé y la miré a los ojos. Me di cuenta de que la destrozaba el verme así, tan rota. Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Sólo pude susurrar un "gracias".

-No hay de qué. Siempre te voy a ayudar, recuérdalo.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo- su sonrisa me dio seguridad.

Me acordé de lo que habíamos estado hablando hasta hace menos de un minuto. Me atreví a preguntarle:

-Entonces...¿te gustan las chicas?

Parece que mi pregunta la descolocó un poco.

-Umm...digamos que ambos. Podría decirse que soy bisexual pero no me gustan demasiado las etiquetas. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo..soy lesbiana- no sé por qué pero el reconocerlo delante de alguien hizo que me sintiera mejor- pero tampoco soy fan de ser etiquetada.

Nos reímos por la situación. Quinn Fabray y Santana López reconociendo el ser atraídas por chicas. Demasiado extraño. Esto hizo que se calmara un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente. Hasta que Quinn volvió a hablar.

-Sé que te gusta Brittany.

Desvié la mirada. No quería hablar de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Al no haber respuesta por mi parte continuó hablando.

-Y quiero que sepas que no me importa, voy a luchar por ti.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. La miré y vi que lo decía en serio. (¿luchar por mí?¿a qué se estaba refiriendo?)

-Ella no merece que la quieras. Te sustituyó por un chico sin ni siquiera pensar en ti. No te merece, Santana.

-¿Y tú qué coño sabes qué o no merezco? No tienes ni idea -repliqué enfadada.

No sé por qué la había respondido así. Ella al fin y al cabo sólo estaba diciendo la verdad. Puede que fuera eso.

-En realidad sí que lo sé. Mereces a alguien que esté siempre a tu lado. Que te quiera y que no tenga miedo a cogerte de la mano ni en enfrentarse a cualquiera que se meta contigo. Necesitas que te protejan. Todos lo necesitamos.

Me quedé callada. (¿acaso estaba ella dispuesta a hacer todo eso por mi?)

-Santana- me dice con dulzura y agarrándome con delicadeza la mano- créeme cuando te digo que voy a luchar por ti y voy a hacer que la olvides. Vales demasiado para estar toda tu vida amargada por alguien que no supo apreciarte lo suficiente. Tú decides si quieres ser feliz conmigo.

-Quinn...-estaba sobrecogida por lo que me había dicho- todo eso es precioso y de verdad no sé cómo tengo la suerte de tener a alguien como tú pero...lo siento...no sé si me podrás llegar a gustar de ese modo. Ojalá pudiera borrarla y estar contigo pero de momento no me veo capaz...

(Joder, ¿por qué si tenía la oportunidad de estar con alguien que sí me valoraba no podía aprovecharla? Maldito amor)

-Ya te lo he dicho. No me importa. Lo conseguiré.- tenía una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Sin darme tiempo a responder, sentí cómo sus labios rozaban los míos. Fue solo un segundo pero me quedé congelada.

-Nos vemos luego- me dice y guiñándome un ojo sale del armario del conserje.

Me quedé un momento analizando todo lo que había pasado: Quinn arrastrándome a este mini-cuarto, confesándose y diciéndome que iba a luchar por mí y lo más sorprendente de todo, el beso. Ese ligero beso apenas podía considerarse eso pero había sido especial. Apenas un roce, una caricia. Pero había hecho que por un instante sólo una rubia ocupara mi mente, y esa rubia no tenía los ojos azules.


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin viernes. Me desperté deseando que fuera ya por la tarde. Toda la semana Quinn había estado muy maja y simpática conmigo y aunque habíamos hablado bastante no había vuelto a mencionar nada sobre lo que ocurrió en el armario. Y menos mal porque ni siquiera cuatro días después lo había asimilado.

-¡Santana!¡Levántate ya o llegarás tarde a clase!¿Me estás escuchando?¡Sé que estás ahí!¡Vamos date prisa!

(Ah, qué tranquilidad)

Me arrastré por las sábanas hasta el borde de la cama y fui al baño. Me duché, me peiné y salí a ver qué había en el armario. (Pff...lo mismo de siempre) cogí el la primera blusa que vi y unos pantalones. Luego me puse unas "convers" y bajé a desayunar.

Mi madre empezó a hablar pero yo por la mañana no soy persona así que no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, hasta que oí un nombre...

-...Quinn viene a recogerte...

-¿Cómo?

Sonó un bocinazo.

-Ah, debe de ser ella. Vamos, coge tus cosas y sal ya que te está esperando.

Cogí la mochila y las llaves, me despedí con un simple "adiós" y salí para ver de qué demonios hablaba. Al cerrar la puerta me encontré con una Quinn muy sonriente sentada en el asiento del conductor de un audi blanco. (¡Madre mía!¿qué hace ésta con un audi?)

Me acerqué lentamente y me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

-Buenos días.

-¡Y tan buenos! ¿De dónde has sacado este cochazo?

-¿Esto? Verás, mi madre ahora va al trabajo en transporte público y como vendimos el viejo coche y las cosas de mi padre pues...decidimos comprarlo. Es de ambas pero sobre todo mío.

-Increíble...¿y lo de llevarme a clase?

-Idea de mi madre. Ahora que tengo coche puedo recogerte. ¿No te ha dicho nada tu madre?

-Umm...ha mencionado algo esta mañana pero...

-...no te has enterado, ¿verdad?

-Más o menos.

-Jajaja eres un desastre, Santana.

-No todas podemos ser "Doña perfecta"-. Al segundo recibí un golpe en el brazo- ¡Eh, me ha dolido!

-Eso por pasarte- y sonrió (tiene la sonrisa más bonita del mundo).

Me había quedado embobada cuando me habló.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

Quinn se puso un poco colorada.

-Emm...cambiando de tema...¿tienes algo qué hacer esta tarde?

Lo pensé un momento y negué con la cabeza.

-No, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido?

-Podrías venirte a mi casa y ver una peli y ya que estamos te podrías quedar a dormir.

Sonaba bien. Quinn seguía siendo mi amiga y disfrutaba de su compañía. Además me apetecía estar una tarde tranquila.

-Claro. Me parece perfecto.

-Bien, pues iremos a mi casa directamente después de clases.

Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta llegar al instituto. Según bajé del coche vi a una rubia. Fui corriendo hasta ella y la abracé por detrás.

-¡San!- se dio la vuelta y me abrazó.

-Buenos días, Britt-Britt- respondió a mi apodo con un beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento llegó Quinn.

-Vaya Santana, con qué rapidez me ignoras.

-Venga Quinn, sólo he ido a saludar a Britt.

-Oye Sanny, ¿te vienes esta tarde a mi casa?

Quinn se puso rígida pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a esperar a mi respuesta.

-Lo siento Britt-Britt pero ya he quedado con Q.

Brittany puso cara de pena pero antes de poder decirla nada más Quinn me agarró del brazo y entramos para ir a clases. Me sobresalté un poco.

-Eh, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque estabas a punto de arrepentirte de haber quedado conmigo y ya estabas pensando en ir a su casa.

-Q, yo no haría eso...

-Santana, agradezco tu intento pero no. Ambas sabemos que Brittany tiene bastante influencia sobre ti y te manipula fácilmente para salirse con la suya.- (¡ouch! no hacía falta decirlo de esa manera...)

-Tal vez pero eso no significa que vaya a olvidarme de ti. No iba a cambiar de idea sobre lo de esta tarde.

-Tenía que asegurarme...

Seguimos discutiendo hasta que decidimos dejarlo en paz. Me tiré todas las clases que compartía con Quinn hablando sobre qué peli podríamos ver. Mientras, veía por el rabillo del ojo que Brittany nos observaba. Me dolía verla así pero estaba harta de ser su segunda opción por un pringado con gafas y encima en silla de ruedas. Ya era hora de pasar página y olvidarme de tanto drama. Después de comer sólo nos quedaba el Glee club. Nos dirigimos hacia la sala del coro y nos sentamos en la fila de atrás, Quinn a mi lado y Brittany delante con su novio (ejem, friki). El señor Shue entró sonriendo y hablando sobre no se qué grupos de música. Eran del año de cuando Sue Sylvester era niña, o sea, la Edad Media. De repente, Brittany levantó la mano y pidió cantar una canción. Todos la miramos extrañados pero ninguno dijo nada. Bueno, a excepción de Rachel.

-Señor Shue, se suponía que hoy iba a cantar yo para preparar el solo para los nacionales. Tengo que estar perfecta para que así podamos ganar.- ante su comentario rodé los ojos. Únicamente decía lo de "podamos ganar" porque ella no podía participar sola, sino ya nos habría dado a todos una patada en el culo.

-Rachel, dejemos que por una vez cante otra persona. Ya tendrás tiempo de perfeccionar tu solo. Adelante, Brittany, ¿qué vas a cantar?

-"Ours" de Taylor Swift.

Se levantó y se puso en el centro de la sala mirándonos. Empezó a sonar la música y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió me miró fijamente y comenzó a cantar. Yo estaba flipando, evidentemente (¿se suponía que esa canción iba dirigida a mí?). De vez en cuando miraba a los demás pero seguía pendiente de mí, de cómo reaccionaba. Desvié la vista, molesta. Después de todo lo que había aguantado no pensaba en volver a lamerle el culo. Tan sólo jugaba conmigo. Me quería porque sabía que ya no era suya, que algo había cambiado. Me di cuenta de que Quinn estaba apretando los puños. Pensaría que Brittany se iba a volver a salir con la suya. Sin pensar, la cogí de la mano y entrelacé mis dedos. Me miró sorprendida y sonreí. Moví la cabeza insinuándola que nos fuéramos. Asintió levemente. Nos levantamos y salimos de la sala, sin soltarnos, ante la atónita mirada de todos. No estaba dispuesta a aguantar ese paripé enterito.

Media hora más tarde nos encontrábamos en casa de Quinn. Su madre no iba a estar hasta el domingo por la tarde debido a que tenía una excursión a la montaña con sus compañeras de trabajo, así que teníamos la casa a nuestra disposición. Subimos a su habitación a cambiarnos de ropa y a ponernos algo cómodo. Me dejó una camiseta que me llegaba por los muslos de manga corta y unos shorts. Ella se puso algo parecido. Mientras que yo elegía la película, sacó las palomitas recién hechas del microondas y las puso en un bol gigante. Nos sentamos las dos en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa y pusimos el bol en el medio. Había escogido "Now you see me" porque era de magia y me parecía interesante. Al rato de ponerla, nos pusimos a hablar.

-Gracias por lo de antes.

La miré sin comprender.

-Por lo de agarrarme para que nos fuéramos.

-Ah, eso. No aguantaba más en esa sala. No entiendo qué pretendía Brittany.

-Estaba claro. Quería recuperarte.

-Pues que le vaya bien porque si se refiere a recuperarme como algo más que amigas lo lleva claro.

Quinn se quedó un rato en silencio.

-Eso significa que...

-...¿que lo he superado? Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Pero sí, se podría decir que ya me queda poco.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Continuamos viendo la película. A mí cada vez me interesaba menos la pantalla y más Quinn. La observé disimuladamente durante un rato hasta que se me ocurrió una idea. Cogí una palomita y se la acerqué a los labios. Ella me miró, abrió la boca y se la comió, rozando mis dedos. Ahora era su turno. Hizo lo mismo que yo, pero en el momento en el que me la iba a comer retiró su mano rápidamente y acabó en su boca. Hice como que me molestaba.

-¡Tramposa!¡Me tocaba a mí!

-Tardabas demasiado.

-¿Ah, sí?- dejé con cuidado el bol en la mesa, me puse en cuclillas encima del sofá y me abalancé sobre ella. Una vez que estaba ella debajo de mí, comencé a hacerla cosquillas. Estuvimos un rato peleando hasta que quedamos exhaustas, riéndonos y ella sujetándome las muñecas. Nuestros rostros habían quedado a unos cuantos centímetros. Nos miramos detenidamente durante un momento y mis ojos fueron a parar a sus labios. Sin pensar más, la besé.

**Siento dejarles con l****a intriga pero lo que pasa después me lo reservo para el cuarto capítulo ;) dejen sus reviews sobre qué les pareció! Un beso :3**


End file.
